


I don't care what anyone else thinks

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Asexual Lovers, F/M, not giving a damn about what society says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: No one really knows that Dr. Lanyon and Lady Summers love each other. But of course there are rumours. Lanyon is not pleased at the things they say and Lady Summers isn't pleased at his displeasure.
Relationships: Dr. Hastie Lanyon/Original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I don't care what anyone else thinks

Of course Lady Summers had noticed the talks.

Of course she had heard the rumours.

But she never paid any attention to them.

Most of them were false anyway, so why bother?

However, she had also noticed that Dr. Lanyon didn't see it that way.

He didn't see it that way at all, oh no.

It bothered the hell out of him.

And that in return bothered _her_.

So she took him to the side one day.

“You've been quite on edge lately”, she confronted him immediately. Beating around the bush wasn't her thing.

Hearing his thoughts she knew that he understood what she meant. That was one of the things she appreciated so much about him.

Lanyon sighed and let his head hang. “It's just … you're one of the most illustrious ladies in the entire kingdom. You're beautiful, sophisticated, incredibly influential and wealthy. Why does someone like you even waste a glance on someone like me, let alone value me like you do?”

Her heart broke in two, when she spotted the tears in his eyes.

“How can you so readily accept the consequences? How can you bear people saying these horrible things about you, when they see you with me?”

She lifted her hand to silence him.

As she smiled tenderly at him, she felt his mind brighten – which brightened _hers_ in return.

“The answer to that is very simple, my dear Doctor. Those people mean nothing to me. But you do. You mean the world to me. You're what I want and what I need. Not the opinion of those pompous sods. If I could be sure that I'm truly over my husband's death, I would marry you in a heartbeat.”

He blushed bright scarlet and grabbed her hand.

“Is … is that really true?”

Her smile widened.

“It couldn't be more true. If I could be Mrs. Lanyon, I would be the happiest woman in the Empire. I don't care what anyone else thinks.”


End file.
